The holy ribbon fund
Foreword Welcome to the grand, amazing Foxpaw page! Here, grammar shall be used everywhere besides the infobox. Have a grand time! Credits Infobox is originally created by the WOF Fanon wiki, revised and edited by Foxpaw on this page. Extras Please don't edit without permission, or borrow anything from this page without credit. If I borrow something of yours and forget to credit, please remind me! Appearance A common description of Foxpaw would be "red fur, blue eyes, and a strange flower on the head." Foxpaw's fur is actually dark russet, commonly described as red. They are slightly mahogany and give off a sensation of burning to on-lookers. In the sunlight, she looks as if she is on fire. The BlogClan apprentice has vivid blue eyes, almost cornflower-blue. She has sharp white stubby claws and pale pink ears. She has a black nose, white muzzle and white whiskers. As an accessory, Foxpaw has a cornflower tucked behind her left ear usually always. She also has awkward flat paws and bent and slightly twisted hind legs so she stumbles every now and then and doesn't walk as fast as her clanmates. Personality Foxpaw is mostly calm but can get crazy and random every now and then. She's especially fun to be around with friends and loves pulling pranks. She can also get annoyed easily though most of the time, she doesn't show it. Foxpaw loves telling stories and hearing stories. She likes doing things with friends, and generally having fun. She likes making new friends and is generally kind and friendly on the outside. Foxpaw can be rebellious too and wants to live life the way she wants to. She can't stand being bossed around and controlled. Foxpaw has a strange obsession with stairs and witches. It is unknown why. She also likes the color pink and basically any pastel color. Foxpaw is sort of independent in general and would rather carry out tasks by herself. Sometimes she needs alone time if she spends too much time socializing and this often makes others think she's lost interest in them and is ditching them. The truth is, she's not. She just needs some space for a short while and then she'll come back. It's a strange part of her that she doesn't understand herself. She also isn't quick to judge others and tries to figure out others before coming to a statement about them. The young she-cat can also be childish and she can often forget her manners after a while. She can also be very putting down of herself and thinks her work is horrible and every time she does something, anything, she always compares herself with others, and labels her work as nothing compared to others'. This is often probably because her family is very comparing and this process has planted itself in her mind and she just can't get rid of it and ends up making herself feel even more horrible about herself. In general, she wishes other people would accept her for the way she is. She also at the same time wishes to be a better person in general. Trivia *She plays violin *Her birthday's in February 12 *Her favorite color's pink